Ah! My Goddess vs The Real World
by Kyosuke Nakamura
Summary: The story begins with a man named Matthew who loved anime. He realized there were other dimensions that are in sync with anime. He then found a way to travel to the World of Ah! My Goddess and return home with a goddess as his wife but there is only one that he's deeply in love with. But found out he wasn't the only one who had traveled to that world almost the same way before.
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

There was an 18-year old boy named Matthew who, in our own world, loved anime. However, there was only one he was the most interested in: Ah! My Goddess. No matter how hard he tried, he could never find someone who truly understands him and loves him to be his wife. He figured out that there were different dimensions, different Earths from our own and ones linked with anime. So he decided to put his life of work into building an interdimensional portal in order to travel to that specific universe that he knew existed and try to form a contract with a particular goddess and return home with her as her wife. Within 5 to 6 years he grew into an adult and built his lab. After researching many theories about interdimensional travel, he finally finished his work and constructed the portal.

There were two others with white lab coats in the lab that were helping him. One of them is named Anthony and the other, Maddison.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Matt?" Anthony asked.

"I'm positive." Matthew said (while in a lab coat himself). "I put my life's work into building this portal. I've checked everything, the neuron particle flow, the energy couplings, and the power cells."

Then Maddison walked up to him. "I hope it does, we spent years doing this together Matthew. But if it does work, how do we communicate with you?" she asked.

"I have this device on me that will allow me to contact you on how I'm doing on the other side. Don't worry, I've made sure it won't break on me." Matthew said.

He had on what looked like a wrist watch but it almost covers up the entire lower part of his left arm. It was made from titanium alloy, which was used for spaceships. That way, it wouldn't get damaged so easily.

"It's time to begin the starting sequence." He said.

He flipped all the switches and the lights came on and there was a sudden burst of energy. The machine turned on and the portal was fully up and running at normal speed.

"Wow, this is just what I dreamed of these past few years and it's FINALLY happening!" he shouted. All the others seemed to have been impressed and clapped.

"It's now time. Wish me luck everyone!" He said.

However, after that, something went horribly wrong! After a minute when he activated the portal there was a lot of gravity pull. It sucked almost anything within its perimeter. Matthew was frightened that the portal would destroy him if he got sucked into it! He and the others tried moving as fast as they could away from it, but could not escape the gravity pull.

"Everyone! You got to hold on!" He yelled.

The others managed to escape the area of the gravity pull, but Matthew could not.

"What about you?!" they yelled.

"You all go!" He yelled. "I have to go through, and I can't just turn back, not after I worked so hard for this!"

Matthew knew he wouldn't get a second try at this, so he had to consider this to be his only option.

"But you can't!" they yelled. "How do you know it will work, its unstable! What would your parents think?!"

Then Matthew went silent while in the air for a moment and smiled.

"Look, tell them I love them, and that I promise them I will be back. Please. I at least have to try, please trust me!" He said.

Anthony and Maddison fell silent and after a few seconds or so, they then smiled as well.

"Alright, we'll tell them, just DON'T DIE OK?! And remember to keep in touch! " they said.

"I won't die, I promise you!" Matthew yelled.

He moved closer to the portal and pressed the button on the panel to send himself to the dimension he wanted. Matthew then had a blank, yet sad look on his face, looking back on all the friends who helped him. He had then let go and the gravity pulled him into the portal through time and space.

"Farewell everyone" He said.

The portal closed behind him and the others were in shock and then felt sad after Matthew had gone, but they did his request as promised and told his parents, they were so sad after the end but when the others told them that their son promised to return, they felt happy and wished him good luck as well. As such, Matthew then began his journey.


	2. Chapter 2 - Arrival into the Other World

Matthew was still in the portal, still alive as well.

He sighed. "Thank god I'm not dead yet." He thought.

As he was traveling though the portal, he noticed it was a lot more stable now than it was back at the lab. He knew that would be a good sign. Meanwhile, in the other world, The Almighty One in Heaven, summoned the Valkyrie goddess known as Lind to speak about a personal matter.

"There seems to be something arriving to this world" the Almighty One said.

"What is it?" Lind asked.

"It appears to be a man… with a lot of determination." He said.

And The Almighty One was right, Matthew is traveling to their dimension as they speak.

"But someone from another dimension?" she asked.

"There are many things that are impossible at first sight, but seem very possible up close" He said.

"This is the second time this has ever happened. Should I stop him?" Lind asked. "We can't let this man make it into this world can we?"

"No…" The Almighty One said. "But, I think we should see how this turns out. He may explain what he is trying to accomplish here." He said. "But he seems to bear a striking resemblance of the one who defeated Hild and saved Heaven all that time ago."

The Almighty One then showed what seemed like live footage of Matthew traveling through the portal. Lind gasped as she saw Matthew in the portal tunnel without him even knowing he was being watched. She seemed to be in shock when seeing Matthew's face. Then she started to head out and think about what was going on.

Just then, while back in the portal tunnel, things got intense once again. Matthew noticed that he was going faster than usual.

"What's going on? Is this supposed to happen?" He said to no one.

Just then, as it was going faster than light, Matthew was screaming.

"CCCCCRRRRAAAAAAPPPPPPP!" He yelled. "I GUESS THAT ANSWERS THAT QUESTION!"

Meanwhile, Keiichi and Belldandy were sitting on the chairs outside having tea.

"Thanks for the tea, Belldandy, I appreciate it" Keiichi said.

"You're welcome Mr. Keiichi, I will always be by your side" She said.

Keiichi smiled.

Then they noticed something happening, the ground began to quake! Urd and Skuld came out of the house to see what was up.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Urd.

"Big Sis, what's happening?" Skuld asked.

Then a portal opened up 500 meters above them.

"I don't know, but something seems to be arriving from a portal, and it's not a goddess" Belldandy said.

"Then what is it?" Keiichi asked.

At that same moment, Matthew saw light and finally arrived on the other side. The world he has been waiting for. "Finally…" he said gasping for breath. "I finally made it."

But then he realized. He was up in the air! But he did realize he was over Keiichi Morisato's house. There was Belldandy and Keiichi staring up at him while he looked down.

"OH CRAP, THIS CAN'T BE GOOD!" He yelled.

Matthew was screaming as he was falling down.

"SOMEONE HELP ME… INCOMING!" He yelled.

Keiichi got a mattress from out of the house and placed it on the ground where Matthew was going to land.

Just then, Matthew made to the ground and landed on the mattress.

Then the others stared at him as he facing down on the mattress, as if he had been through a lot. And he has. Just then, he put a thumbs up with his right arm.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Belldandy.

They see a young man with very dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He also had what they seemed to be a lab coat on, and a strange looking thing on his left arm.

"Yeah, I'll live. Thanks, Keiichi" he said thankfully and out of breath with his thumbs up. "I don't even want to think what would happen if I landed on the ground without something to cushion my fall."

"Don't mention it, but how did you know my name?" Keiichi asked.

Matthew got up after a minute or two. "Interdimensional portal travel, not so fun" He said to himself.

"Sorry about that. But yes, you're wondering how I knew your name right?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah" said Keiichi.

Matthew stretched for a second and went on. Knowing what he was going to tell them.

"My name is Matthew, and I know more than just your name Keiichi, I also know the names of your goddess friends." He then turned to Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld. "You're Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld, right?" He asked.

Everyone there was in shock, they had never met Matthew before and yet, Matthew knows who they are, and for the fact he knew that Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld were goddess'.

Lind was staring down at them from Heaven, watching their conversation.

"So this man's name is Matthew. That's more of a particular American name." Lind thought.

Then there was another goddess looking down at Matthew from the distance while still not knowing he was being watched. She wore a black top and bottom, what seemed like 1 round earring on each ear, brown gloves and boots. She had long and short brown hair, brown eyes, and what seemed like one blue diamond on her forehead and one under each eye. When she saw Matthew's face, she broke into tears and smiled. "Oh my god, he looks just like him!" The goddess said quietly to herself. Has this goddess seen Matthew before?


	3. Chapter 3 - Reintroductions

Urd came up to Matthew and thought if he had seen him before. Then after a moment, Urd grabbed Matthew by his neck and started choking him.

"WHO ARE YOU?! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE?!" she yelled; demanding Matthew to answer her. But Matthew was gasping for air and trying to speak, but couldn't considering Urd was choking him so much!

"Urd stop it! Let him go!" Belldandy said pleading.

Matthew was about to lose his breath until Urd made a small grunt and let go of him. Matthew was still gasping for air. Then finally was able to catch his breath.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled.

What do he do wrong? Matthew had done nothing, and yet, she choked him for no apparent reason.

"Just who are you?" Urd yelled.

Matthew got furious and tried to answer her as calmly as he could. He took a deep breath and answered.

"I already told you who I am, my name is Matthew." he said.

Urd scoffed. As if she didn't care, but started to think his response sounded sincere.

Then Keiichi walked up to Matthew and started to ask questions. Matthew didn't mind, considering he would be more than happy to tell them everything.

"What was that portal you came through and how do you know about us?" Keiichi asked. "You don't seem like you're from around here."

Matthew sighed. "You're right, I'm not from around here." Matthew answered. "In fact I'm not from this universe as a matter of fact." They seemed like they were very surprised. Matthew asked them if they all would go inside so he could tell them the whole story.

Matthew told them everything, from multiple earths, interdimensional travel, anime, trying to find a goddess to make a contract with him, to how he came to be there.

"And that's the whole story" Matthew said.

After hearing Matthew's story, they all seemed convinced that he was telling the truth. They didn't believe him at first, but as he continued, the more he talked, the more they thought it made sense.

"That's quite an interesting story, so that's how you knew about us?" said Belldandy.

"Yeah, pretty interesting and hard to believe right?" he asked.

"Yeah, so you're here to take a goddess back home as your wife so you can be together with her and your family?" Keiichi asked.

"Yeah that's about it." Matthew said.

"Why though?" Belldandy asked. "You could have found someone in your world that could be your wife, so why come here?"

"Because the only thing I was interested in during that time was anime. What I'm explaining is that this is an anime world too. There is a particular goddess I'm kinda in love with here and I don't want to go back without her. Besides, she's so beautiful and so pretty in my eyes, and I couldn't find anyone in my world." Matthew said.

"It's not one of us, is it?" Urd asked.

Matthew scoffed.

"Not anyone here right now, I can tell ya that." Matthew responded.

Suddenly, Matthew heard a beeping from his left arm, it was his device that could help him talk to the others back home. He was relieved to see that the signal was strong when hearing their voices.

 _"MATTHEW….MATTHEW… CAN YOU HEAR US?"_ said the speaker. Matthew tried to tune in on the frequency. After a few couple tries of tuning in on the frequency, he got it. "Yes guys, this is Matthew! I made it, I repeat, I made it!" He yelled. The others on the speaker heard him and screamed happily now that they know their friend is still alive. There was a little static, but Matthew could hear them just fine. Keiichi and the goddess' stood silent as Matthew spoke to the others.

 _"MATTHEW, YOU SON OF A GUN! THANK GOD, YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"_ the voice belonged to Anthony. _"HOW ARE YOU?"_ he asked.

"Never better Anthony, never better." he said smiling. "I'll be fine now. Did you tell my parents about what happened?" He asked. He was worried about them and that they thought he had abandoned them.

Then Maddison's voice came up. _"YES, WE TOLD THEM EVERYTHING AND THEY WILL BE HAPPY TO KNOW WE MANAGED TO GET INTO CONTACT WITH YOU!"_ Maddison said.

"Good! I'll get in touch with you later" Matthew said. I turned off the frequency.

Keiichi and the goddess' were all looking at Matthew strangely with a drop from the back of their heads.

"Sorry about that…" Matthew said as he put his right hand behind his head; "It was my friends who helped me build the portal and travel here, and they were worried about me."

The others understood considering there are people that care about one another. It also proves that Matthew came from another world.

"Sounds like your friends and family are concerned for you." a voice said.

Matthew gasped for a second and asked the others what's going on. "There's someone behind me isn't there?" he asked. The others nodded their heads.

He realized there was someone behind him and turned around. She had light blue hair, and blue markings on her forehead and cheeks just like the other goddess', and carried a long axe-shaped weapon. When Matthew saw, he knew who it was… Lind.

"I take it you already know who I am" Lind said.

"Yeah, I know who you are, Lind" He said "But what I don't get, is why are you here?" he asked.

Lind eyed Matthew with what seemed like a very menacing look. It frightened Matthew at first, but he knew that she was just trying to mess with him.

"You look just like Kyosuke, but you're not. Who are you?" she asked.

Matthew doesn't know why Lind thought of him as someone else.

"Kyosuke? Who are you talking about?" Matthew asked. He had no idea what Lind was talking about.

"I don't understand." She said.

Matthew obviously didn't know what she was talking about, but Matthew could know one reason why Lind called him "Kyosuke". It was his Japanese name he created for himself back when he was 17 from an online Japanese name generator. Matthew stood up and answered Lind as calm as he could.

"I am not Kyosuke, but I think I know what you're talking about." He asked; "That's just a Japanese name I made up for myself when I was 17."

Lind gasped, but she believed what he was saying was indeed true.

"Well…I can see you're not lying, but let me guess, you're here to make a contract with Peorth are you not?" She asked.

Matthew was shocked. Peorth _is_ the goddess he was looking to make a contract with. But he was still speechless, wondering how Lind knew that much.

"Yeah…..How do you know about that?" Matthew asked quietly, while being so surprised.

"Let's sit back down, and I'll tell you everything you need to know." She said; everyone sat back down and was ready to hear. And yet Matthew had to sit through another story after telling his.


	4. Chapter 4 - History of Heaven

Everyone listened to Lind as she was about to tell them the story. Matthew was the most anxious.

"A long time ago, there was a man who entered our world almost the same way you did, Matthew" She explained; "However, his name, as you said it, was Kyosuke."

Matthew gasped and responded. "Let me guess…" he said; "he looked just like me, didn't he?"

"Yes, but just listen…" She said.

"A long time ago, this man entered our world and landed in Heaven instead in the human world where you landed, Matthew. Anyway, we decided to listen to what he had to say, considering it seemed he came a long way to get there. He wanted a goddess to stay by his side forever, the same case as you, Keiichi Morisato. But however, he wanted her to come with him to his world so they could live peacefully together, and come back here every once in a while…"

Now Keiichi was anxiously interested in the story.

"But we could not comply with his request."Lind continued. "But then, Peorth seemed to have overheard our conversation. When she saw Kyosuke's face, she immediately fell in love with him, and was more than happy to comply with his request. However; we still couldn't considering it was still against the rules even if the goddess agreed to or not. But… the way they both cared for one another, they seemed to be so happy and they refused to not separate from each other. So we reluctantly decided to grant his request, and have him reborn (reincarnated) as a god like Peorth so they could be together. But he had to stay here in our world never to return to his own."

When hearing that last sentence, Matthew asked a question.

"But he knew that was a risky move to make wasn't it? He knew that he couldn't go back home, but yet, agreed to those terms? And, why can't he go back with her?" He asked.

"Well… we did what he wanted. Kyosuke was reborn as a god and lived with Peorth in Heaven ever since. We did let him say goodbye to his family and friends, they were sad at first but they felt proud of him." She continued; "He couldn't go back after becoming a god because if he did, there would be negative energy coming from his new other-worldly body and would start destabilizing his universe. The same thing would happen the other way, but we stabilized his energy the moment he came here."

Matthew was surprised at everything. "I see…" he said. "Yet you don't seem to have any problem with your energy Matthew. And we haven't done a thing." Lind said.

Matthew wondered the same thing as well. So far, Matthew thought that it was a happy ending. But Matthew started to realize that a long explanation meant something bad was next. Lind then continued on.

"However… some years after that, Hild, invaded Heaven and caused a somewhat chaotic catastrophe. To think she would do this was beyond our understanding, and we thought, despite her power, she respected the system and had no intention of killing gods. I tried to hold her off as best I could. However, she was too powerful and could have finished me off. But not until Kyosuke put himself in the line of fire, he was willing to put his life on the line if it meant keeping the others, especially Peorth safe from her assault. He was the first to ever have the courage to stand up to Hild next to me and a few others."

"I'm guessing you must know about her?" She asked.

"Yes I know about her. The so-called 'ruler of demon kind'. if anything, she is just a showoff." Matthew answers.

"What happened next?" he asked.

"When Kyosuke was face to face with Hild, they both fought and seemed to be equal in strength but yet Kyosuke seemed to be the one who was better. Kyosuke used a special sword he created himself as his weapon. Yet it still held secrets that we never knew about. He could even cut her with the sword, where we couldn't even put a scratch on her." she continued. "But it seemed Kyosuke knew that he couldn't hold off Hild's attack forever. So he had no choice but to do a last resort, he gathered his remaining strength and released a huge amount of energy. Hild was injured but fled back to the demon world. However, Kyosuke sacrificed himself to save the lives of the rest of us."

Matthew started to cry from his eyes but he remained calm. A sad story like that would, in Matthew's opinion, make anyone cry.

"But now, I am starting to think that Hild wasn't after the gods at all. She didn't attack anyone but Kyosuke as soon as she saw him. It seems she didn't take lightly to him, but we didn't know for sure why. Kyosuke saved us all, but Peorth…" she said, continuing the story; "She was sad knowing Kyosuke sacrificed himself for her, for all of us. She got over it after a few years but never stopped believing he could come back. Peorth had then been working for the Earth Help Center ever since."

Matthew wiped away his face.

"My god, what a sad story. But if that's true, why did she not speak of it to the rest of you?" Matthew asked. "Especially you Keiichi? She seemed to have taken a liking to you for a while now."

Keiichi wondered that same thing as well.

Urd then responded to Matthew's question.

"Because… she never wanted to speak of it again. She feared if she did, she wouldn't get over it as easily as last time. Even I didn't understand why my mother would do that kind of thing." Urd said.

Urd gasped, for she didn't know if Matthew knew that Hild was her mother.

"Don't worry Urd, I know that Hild is technically your mother. I also know for the fact that you are half demonic." Matthew said.

Urd calmed herself down.

"But the rest of us haven't heard about it until now." Belldandy said.

"Yeah, why weren't we told about this?" Skuld asked.

"We didn't want to speak of it." Urd said.

Matthew looked down. "I see…" he said; then Matthew started squeezing his knuckles and got madder than mad. "DAMN THAT HILD!" He yelled. "If I were in his position, I'd crush her!" He then calmed himself down and sighed.

Lind continued to speak to everyone.

"Considering what's been happening here ever since you came Matthew, my most conclusive guess, is that you came from another dimension not too far from Kyosuke's. Which makes you somewhat his inter-dimensional twin."

"Hmm… makes sense." Matthew said conclusively.

"But you should know this happened a long time ago, you probably didn't exist then." She said

"There was one more thing…" Lind continued; "Just as Kyosuke was about to use his last resort, he said something to Peorth as his final words to her, for I was there." She said; Matthew wanted to know what it was.

"What did he say?" he asked.

Then another goddess entered the room. She was the mysterious goddess that cried when looking at Matthew from above. She had also been listening in on the entire conversation. "Hild cannot destroy light as we can destroy darkness, one cannot exist without the other.'" the goddess said. "That's what he said."

Then Matthew turned around and saw none other than Peorth; standing there crying so hard that her tears were falling to the floor. Feeling deeply sorry for her, Matthew stood up and tried to wipe away her tears while her eyes were closed.

"Peorth…" Matthew said; "I am so sorry, you must have cared for him so much and how you felt when you lost him, it must have been hard for you to bear. Believe me, I know what it feels like to lose someone you care about."

She opened her eyes, then she slapped Matthew in the face with a serious look. "You're not him. You wouldn't know how it feels for me." she said; She became sad and started crying again and ran out the door. Matthew tried to stop her.

"PEORTH, WAIT!" Matthew yelled. But she ran out the door so fast, she couldn't hear him.

Matthew tried to run outside to find her and she was still crying by the fountain.

Matthew walked up to her. She then looked at him.

"I'm so sorry Peorth, I swear I didn't know that there was someone like me in this world who was your lover. It was wrong of me and I apologize for that." Matthew said honestly.

Peorth understood what he said was honest. She wiped away her tears and looked at him.

"I was just surprised, now I know there's someone that looks just like him in another universe. I'm the one who should be sorry." Peorth said smiling.

"No, I'm the one who made you cry and I'm sorry. Which is why I'm leaving and never coming back again." Matthew said.

Peorth and the others gasped.

"But what about your dream of having a life with her?" Belldandy asked.

"Yeah that was the whole reason you decided to come here, right?" Urd asked.

Matthew shook his head.

"That was before I knew she had someone else already! Not to mention it was a parallel me! I don't want her to go through any more pain." Matthew said.

"Matthew..." Peorth thought deeply.

"I won't bother you again, I promise." Matthew said to Peorth.

Just as he was about to call the others to open a portal home, Peorth walked up to him.

"Matthew I…" Before Peorth could finish, Hild and Mara showed themselves to everyone as they attacked.

Matthew looked and recognized both of them. "Oh for the love of god, not them." He said.

Hild looked down at him. "Well, what do we have here?" She said curiously when she looked at Matthew.

"No way. That can't be him." Mara said.

"What are you looking at?" Matthew yelled.

"Well… what exactly happened to you that day?" Hild asked.

Matthew decided to play along.

Lind grabbed Matthew's hand. " You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

Matthew forced Lind's hand off him. "I think I do. So, stay out of my way." He said seriously.

He then spoke to Hild. "Do you have a problem with that Hild?" Matthew asked.

"Not exactly, but I am surprised that you are still alive." Hild said.

"Since you have no power, then it would be a pleasure to get rid of you once and for all. Or maybe I should kill Peorth." She said.

"Hild let's get a couple things straight here. One, I won't let you hurt Peorth even if it's the last thing I do. Second, I'm not Kyosuke, my name's Matthew and I came from a dimension not too far from his where we both are one of the same. Third, I think you are just a lowly piece of crap who cares about nothing but maintaining her own evil agenda." Matthew said.

"Fascinating, this is very interesting. If you are telling the truth, what can you do? You hardly have any strength to fight me or Hild." Mara said.

"So what, Mara? I don't care what you say even if the odds are stacked against me." Matthew said.

Mara staggered at how Matthew responded to her so quickly.

"You seem to be just as foolish as Kyosuke was, but even so what do you ever hope to do?" Hild asked.

Hild tried to attack Peorth but Matthew got in the way, in which he got punched in the stomach. Which sent him flying onto the ground.

Matthew got up, but he was severely hurt from the punch to the chest. He coughed up blood, but he wiped it away.

"Lucky punch, but that won't stop me." Matthew said.

"Matthew, you don't know what you are getting into! Don't you know what you're up against?" Lind asked.

"Of course I do Lind, but I just don't give up that easily. So-what if she's supposed to be the "Ruler of Demon Kind", I don't give a crap about it." Matthew said.

"Since you seem to be so energetic, then I'll let you punch me, I won't move a finger." Hild said.

"Fine with me." Matthew said. He then ran at Hild and then punched her. But his punch didn't leave even a scratch on Hild's face!

"What in the hell?!" He yelled.

Hild then grabbed him and threw him back. Matthew then had tons of scratches on his face and body. He then fell. He tried getting back up, and he can barely keep himself balanced.

Matthew couldn't do a thing. Hild tried firing a blast of energy at him. However, something blocked her!

"What?!" she yelled. It was a sword with the symbol of infinity on its sheath, and seems to be absorbing the attack. Everyone else and Matthew were surprised as well.

"What is that?" Matthew asked.

Hild was speechless and was in shock of what she was seeing. "It-its Kyosuke's sword!" she said with a surprised look on her face. "How is this possible…?!" It was the very same sword that Kyosuke used against her. But she and the others thought it was destroyed along with him as well.

Peorth looked up and was shocked to see Kyosuke's sword after so many years. She wiped away her tears and widened her eyes.

"What's going on? What's happening?" She said to no one.

Matthew was in shock to see that Kyosuke's sword tried to protect him, but why? Everyone else was shocked as well. Then the sword flew toward Matthew until it was right in front of him. Matthew was wondering why it just flew to him.

"Wh-what the hell's going on?" Matthew said; He was speechless for Matthew did not know why Kyosuke's sword protected him.

Then came a voice. "Grab the sword…" it said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." he thought; "STOP!" shouted Lind; "IF YOU TOUCH THAT SWORD, IT COULD KILL YOU!" She ran toward Matthew trying to get him away from the sword.

"If I don't, what then?! We don't have a choice at the matter!" Matthew yelled.

Matthew didn't hesitate. He grabbed the sword and it suddenly produced a force field around him and blocked Hild's attempts to get closer to him.

Then suddenly the sword disappeared along with him into thin air.

"What just happened?" Skuld asked.

"I don't know." Lind said.

Everyone else was kept in suspense. But Peorth smiled and whispered to herself; "Kyosuke…"

Peorth and the others fell to the ground due to Hild's attack and were lying down injured. Peorth then thought to herself helplessly while crying: "Kyosuke… help me!"

Will Matthew be able to save her?


	5. Chapter 5 - Awakening

Matthew wasn't dead. He was still alive, yet he found himself in an empty space with nothing else except himself and Kyosuke's sword floating in midair. His wounds were somehow all healed.

"What the hell is going on? Where am I?" he said to no one. Then someone else started to speak. "I've been waiting for you"; then a big light came out of the sword and started taking shape of a man. Then a man appeared in front of Matthew.

The man had on a white hooded cloak, a black shirt and white pants. He was also wearing 2 long metal cuffs on the lower part of his arms. Over his cloak he wore an upper metal armor brace covering his upper body and the symbol for infinity was on the front of it. On his waist, he wore a scarf belt that also had the symbol for infinity on it. He had brown hair and brown eyes, he also had a blue diamond (just like Peorth's) on his forehead and one under each eye. Matthew knew right away that is was indeed a god, but who exactly?

"Matthew, sorry I didn't do this sooner, but when I realized that Hild was going to destroy you, I acted as quickly as I could to bring you here." The man said.

"Who are you?" Matthew asked.

The man walked up to him directly. He looked just like Matthew. However, this man looked different. He looked a lot older than Matthew.

"Wait a minute, are you…?"

"Yes, I'm Kyosuke." the man said.

Matthew was speechless because Lind said that he had perished after saving everyone in Heaven. To think he was still alive was beyond anyone's understanding of it.

"But how can you be alive? Lind said-" Kyosuke interrupted and spoke to Matthew.

"Just as I was about to be destroyed by that energy blast, I sealed my body and soul within the sword you grabbed, then I transported the sword to an empty pocket dimension. It wouldn't come out again until someone with a close or exact DNA signature match as me matched another person in this world. As far as I knew, Hild and the others didn't suspect anything about it."

"But why did it take so long?" Matthew asked. "The sword should have come to me as soon as I got there right?

"Please let me explain…" he said. "The sword did lock on your DNA signature, but it took a while for some of its energy to enter your body, so that the negative energy you give off was prevented from happening as soon as you arrived."

That explains why Matthew didn't give off negative energy as Lind explained to him earlier.

"I assume that Lind told you everything about me?" Kyosuke asked.

Matthew nodded. "Yeah, are you really my interdimensional twin?" He asked.

"In a way... yeah." He said.

"So you traveled to this world through a portal as well?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, but I think that's rhetorical." Kyosuke said.

"Anyway I came to take Peorth with me back home. Did you want the same thing?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, but because of that negative energy problem, I couldn't. I should have stayed with my family. I made a mistake." Kyosuke said with his head down.

Matthew put his hand on Kyosuke's shoulder.

"Kyosuke, you shouldn't give up your family for anything." Matthew said.

"That's what I thought too, but I still went with it." Kyosuke said.

Then, Kyosuke sensed something was wrong, for he heard Peorth's cry for help. Matthew heard it too.

"Did you hear that?" Matthew asked.

Kyosuke was in pain. "Yes, it's Peorth! She's in trouble!" he replied. However, he tried to do something, but could not considering he was still weak.

"It's gotta be Hild! No doubt about that." Matthew asked.

Kyosuke tried to escape the empty space, but he had realized being inside the sword for so long has made him too weak.

"Damn it, I should have known this would happen. I can never leave this pocket dimension considering I've been in hibernation for so long. It will take a long time for me to recover." Kyosuke said.

"We can't wait, who knows what Hild is doing to them back there!" Matthew yelled.

"I know! But I can't think of anything that could help!" Kyosuke yelled.

Matthew thought for a second, then he had an idea.

"Kyosuke, give me your powers and send me back there to protect her and the others. My body is more than strong enough." Matthew suggested. Kyosuke had a surprised look on his face, yet his showed a frowned, yet serious look after that.

"Interesting, that may be possible." he said. "But if do, there's no way of telling if you'll survive the process. In fact, this has never even been attempted before. It's very possible you could die from it Matthew!" He yelled.

Matthew was shocked. Yet he had to try something. He can't just stand by and let Peorth and the others die. "Kyosuke, there is no other option..." Matthew said; "If we don't do this, then Peorth and everyone would have lost their lives for nothing! I'm fully aware of the risks, now do it!"

He pleaded to Kyosuke trying to convince him. Then Kyosuke finally came to a decision and took a deep breath.

"Alright…" Kyosuke said; "But once I do, I will disappear forever considering I won't have my powers with me anymore. If that's happens, I want you to tell Peorth everything, and tell her I'm sorry." Knowing that he won't ever see Peorth ever again, he will disappear forever happy, knowing she will always be protected from those who do her harm. "I leave Peorth in your care, Matthew, please swear to me that you will always protect her."

Matthew raised his right hand against his heart. "I will, and I'll never give up, you have my word." Matthew said.

Then Kyosuke gave his powers to Matthew, including Kyosuke's angel: Golden Rose. The process started, but it was almost too much for him to bear. Matthew was in so much pain during the process, yet he survived. Matthew was now a god. He was then wearing the same clothes Kyosuke had, all that was left was his device to contact the people back home.

"I feel... strong, powerful." Matthew said.

"That's how I felt the first time too. But don't let that go to your head, you need to be focused." Kyosuke said.

"Right." Matthew said.

Kyosuke's marks on his face disappeared and were then on Matthew's face. Kyosuke then touched Matthew's forehead and in doing so, Matthew received a rush of visions. "Those are my memories, including ones on how to fight. Look at the memory of what happened back then. It may be painful, but you will get through it because you need to know just how dangerous Hild is." Kyosuke said. "If you do make a contract the same way I did with Peorth, you'll be able to go in between your world and this one considering the energy I entered into your body has combined with your original energy from your world. Consider that my gift to you. You can also make that the same case for Peorth as well. All you have to do is transfer some of your now combined energy to her."

"But why would you do that for me?" Matthew asked.

"Because I'm starting to think you are a better choice for Peorth. She needs someone who would care more for her than I ever did." Kyosuke said.

"I will take care of her, I won't let her out of my sight." Matthew said.

"Take my sword as well, it is more powerful than it was before." he requested; "And take care of her…farewell."

"Not so fast." Matthew said.

Matthew refused to let him disappear forever, so he used his new powers to fully revive him back to what he looked like before he became a god. "I'm fully human and alive again, I can feel it! I could never do something like this. What are you doing?" Kyosuke asked.

"Sending you home, it's the least I can do. You may think it's a little crazy of me to do this, but your going back home to see your family." Matthew said.

Kyosuke then became confused, staggered, and worried.

"But its been decades since the last time I saw them, my family would most likely be dead by now! Even I couldn't do something like that." Kyosuke yelled.

"Looks like when I got your powers, it gave me some extra abilities somehow. I feel like I can manipulate time, even in other worlds somehow. However, it seems I can only use this ability once. Regardless, I'm sending you back to the exact moment you left, at the same age as well. I can't go back without doing something for you as well." Matthew said smiling.

Kyosuke was speechless. He wondered why Matthew would do that for him. "I-I-I don't know what to say. But I guess I should say thank you." He said.

"That's not a problem, for I don't want you to be alone, you'll remember everything that happened when you're home. Once you're back, tell your family everything and about me as well." Matthew said. "Do I have your word?" Matthew asked as he opened the portal back to Kyosuke's own world.

Kyosuke scoffed. "You have my word. Goodbye and thank you." He said.

Kyosuke then disappeared into a portal from Matthew's eyes and into the void, gone.

* * *

As Kyosuke requested, Matthew looked through his memories and saw the day when Hild invaded Heaven so many years ago. He could see through it all like he was living through it and saw gods and goddess' running away. He then looked ahead and saw Hild. Since it was a memory, Matthew was oblivious to everything that was happening. He sees Hild.

"Where are you Kyosuke?!" she said as she was causing terror throughout Heaven.

He could see many getting hurt and die before his own eyes. Matthew was shaking, then he sees Lind, flying toward Hild.

 _"_ Why are you doing this?" Lind asked. Hild never answered her.

The two were fighting, Lind used her weapon to try and stop her. But every time she tried Hild deflected every single one. Lind tired herself out to the point she was very weak.

"Oh my god! This is horrible!" Matthew thought.

Hild was about to strike and Lind couldn't protect herself.

"STOP THIS HILD!" a voice shouted.

Matthew then saw a man next to him (still being oblivious to what was happening). It was Kyosuke. He blocked her attack with his sword.

"LIND, GET OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU STILL HAVE THE CHANCE!" Kyosuke shouted.

Matthew was watching in awe.

Hild was smiling. "Finally, I found you." She said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU CAN'T STAND UP TO HER!" Lind yelled.

"I CAN TRY! NOW GO!" Kyosuke yelled.

Lind then got to a safe distance.

Matthew was still in shock of what was happening.

Kyosuke and Hild were fighting. Their two swords started clashing with each other, one attack after another.

"KYOSUKE NO!" shouted another voice. Matthew turned and saw Peorth. Kyosuke saw her and then became worried.

"PEORTH, RUN! DON'T GET INVOLVED!" He yelled.

But Peorth wouldn't go. "Peorth get out of there." Matthew thought.

Hild then saw Peorth and saw how traumatized she was.

"Maybe if I get her, you'll surrender." Hild said.

Kyosuke gasped. "You wouldn't." He said.

Hild tried to get to Peorth by going around Kyosuke. She almost had her but Kyosuke blocked her in order to keep her from getting closer to Peorth. Her legs shook and she fell to the ground. She was crying.

Hild then let out a small laugh. Kyosuke was furious. "HOW DARE YOU?!" Kyosuke yelled. Kyosuke then swung his sword and cut Hild before she even had the chance to counter it. She then backed away a few feet.

"YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON HER! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT, FIGHT ME!" Kyosuke yelled.

They both kept on fighting, each and every move was wounding them both, but Matthew could see that Kyosuke was more critically damaged than Hild, he kept watching as Kyosuke got more and more injured. He then backed away then went to Peorth and closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He knew there was nothing else he could do.

"Peorth... there's only one way to stop her." Kyosuke said to her.

Matthew knew what would happen next. He was about to cry.

Peorth then grabbed Kyosuke. "No Kyosuke. Please you can't!" Peorth cried.

Kyosuke hugged her and was crying as well. "It's the only way to stop her from hurting anyone else. You'll never be alone, I will always be with you. Just always remember Peorth: Hild cannot destroy light as we can destroy darkness, one cannot exist without the other." He whispered to her smiling.

He then let go of her and went toward Hild. He started gathering up all his energy and got Hild into his clutches.

Then he silently said "Make a wish, you maniac."

Then a huge explosion occurred.

When everything cleared up, Matthew did not see Hild or Kyosuke anywhere.

Peorth was crying.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" She cried.

* * *

Matthew was crying, in shock of what might happen next, he then calmed himself and wiped away his tears. Matthew then found himself back in the empty space.

Matthew, still in a little pain from the process of becoming a god then said something to himself.

"I'll protect her, even if it means losing my life as well. But I swear to you, this time will be different." He said to no one. He then used his new powers to exit the empty space. He then started to head back with the sword now in his hands. He was back but far from the others. He started to head back to where the others were.


	6. Chapter 6 - Return

Back at the Morisato residence, Hild kept using her attacks on Peorth, but Urd, Skuld, Belldandy, Lind could only focus on protecting themselves and Keiichi from Mara, they could not do anything about it.

Peorth tries to get away, but every time she does, Hild uses a more powerful attack on her and she falls! Then she looks straight at Peorth only two feet apart from each other. Peorth was badly injured on the ground, while Hild looks down at her while standing up.

"Peorth! No!" shouted Belldandy.

"We have to do something!" Skuld yelled.

"All we can do is protect ourselves, Skuld." Said Urd.

Keiichi then said something. "Matthew could save us, sure he may be human like me, but he wants to protect Peorth as much as all of you want to protect me. What if he disappeared with the sword for a reason?" He asked

"Maybe, but if it hadn't been for him, none of this would be happening!" shouted Lind.

"Says you, I think we just need to have faith in him." Keiichi said.

Then Hild grabbed Peorth by the neck, choking her. She smiled, for she knew she was superior. "No one can help you now Peorth." Hild said.

Yet Peorth didn't give up. "You cannot destroy light as we can destroy darkness…" She said while still being choked; "…one cannot exist without the other." Saying Kyosuke's final words to her as if history was repeating itself.

"How touching, too bad he's no longer here to protect you. I'll find out where that boy went after I'm done with you and the other goddess'." Said Hild.

"I hate to break it to you. But there will always be someone there to stop you." Peorth said

Hild didn't believe her. "Oh please, besides Kyosuke, there was no one more powerful than me. Even if that other dimensional version of him can wield the sword, he probably doesn't even know what he's doing."

Peorth had prepared for the end during which, she was crying. But just as she was about to close her eyes, she heard a voice; "Sorry to ruin your fun, but unfortunately for you, playtime is over…!" the voice said. A man then appeared and grabbed Hild's arm.

Hild looked to see who it was.

When she saw the face, she was shocked. "Impossible, it can't be." Hild said quietly.

"Get your demon hands off her!" the man yelled.

The man then crushed her arm and grabbed Peorth and took her away from Hild.

Peorth could not believe her eyes and started crying, a man wearing a white hooded cloak with the symbol for infinity on an upper armor brace and Kyosuke's sword in his hands. Then she asked the man a question.

"Kyosuke, is that really you?" she asked.

The man turned around, yet it wasn't Kyosuke, it was Matthew.

"No, but I met him." Matthew said.

"How?" Peorth asked. As Lind and the other were looking at Matthew, they wondered the same thing.

"When Lind said that Kyosuke's sword still contained many mysteries, she was right. Kyosuke left his body and soul inside the sword before he was about to be destroyed by Hild all those years ago." Matthew continued. "He told me everything, and wanted me to tell you that he's sorry for anything he may have done to hurt you. He also gave me his powers and left you in my care." He whispered.

Peorth then became curious. "But why would he do that?" she asked. "Surely he could have come here. Couldn't he?"

"Believe me, I'm so sorry. He was too weak and couldn't do a anything about it, believe me he tried, but couldn't. So I volunteered to take his place, and he then disappeared. But I promise you, this time will be different." he said.

Peorth calmed down and believed his story. "I see... So he's gone." Peorth said. Matthew then wiped away Peorth's tears.

"Peorth, I know I can never replace him. I promise you, you'll be safe from Hild now that I'm here." Matthew said.

Matthew then turned around and faced Hild. Mara was speechless, and couldn't say anything.

"What wrong Hild…?" Matthew said seriously. "Cat got your tongue? Cause you look like you've just seen a ghost!"

Hild was speechless. However, she could see that Matthew wasn't Kyosuke after all.

She had a shocked look on how Matthew crushed her arm. Then Matthew said something he got from another anime he watched.

"You look surprised. Was it really such a mind blowing thing to you? Yes, I did crush your arm." Matthew said.

Hild staggers.

"Does that scare you, that something you can't comprehend happen right before your eyes? And you couldn't stop it?" He continued.

Matthew smiled at her with a serious look on his face.

"Impossible, that can't be... and you couldn't have crushed my arm like that!" Hild said.

"Then why am I still standing? I don't have a scratch on me, yet your arm seems to have been crushed. Why is that?" Matthew asked.

Hild staggers again.

"That aside, HOW DARE YOU HURT PEORTH?!" Matthew yelled.

Hild started smiling and scoffed. "Why do you protect Peorth? She doesn't love you or like you, and yet you still decide to protect her? "

Matthew frowned a little, but yet he stayed calm.

"Since when do you care about that?" Matthew asked "Whether she accepts me or not, I gave Kyosuke my word that I'd protect her and care for her. That is EXACTLY what I'm gonna do! But quite frankly, I don't give a crap about what you say." he said.

"So you have his powers do you?" Hild asks. "That won't make much of a difference."

Peorth was in shock, knowing that Kyosuke did that to protect her. After reassessing the situation, she decided to accept Matthew as the man he is.

"Matthew…I'm so sorry" she said. Matthew stopped her.

"Don't be. Kyosuke showed me everything exactly the way it happened all those years ago and I understand the pain you went through during that time. But please understand, I'm trying to keep you safe while I finish this." He said. "I want you to go with Lind back to Heaven and explain what's happening to the Almighty One. I want you to stay safe while I deal with Hild."

"Can't I help?" Peorth asked.

"No, I can't risk losing you. And I'm sure Kyosuke would say the same thing as well." Matthew said.

"Alright Matthew, just please be careful." Said Peorth. Then she whispered: "I can't believe I'm saying this to you but, kick her ass". Matthew smiled and scoffed. Then with the wave of Matthew's hand, he said an incantation and used his powers as a god to heal Peorth's injuries.

Peorth then smiled. "Lind, take Peorth back to Heaven and keep her safe, Hild is my business." Matthew requested.

Lind scoffed. It looked like she didn't seem to care for Matthew, not even for the fact that he saved Peorth.

"Ugh… fine, but don't think this changes anything." Lind said. "When this is over, the Almighty One will decide your fate."

Lind still didn't forget that Matthew shouldn't have come to their world in the first place. However, Lind reluctantly took Peorth back to heaven where she would be safe.

The others manage to break through Mara's attacks for she now had her sight on Matthew. "That's not possible." she thought.

Matthew then turned to Mara. "If you know what's good for you Mara, you'll leave now." Matthew said. "For if you are in my way or theirs, I will show you no mercy!"

Mara then got scared and fled. Matthew then turned to Keiichi and the others.

"Keiichi, all of you. Get somewhere safe while I finish this, I don't want you getting hurt too." Matthew said.

The others nodded their heads. "Alright, but be careful." Belldandy said.

"Don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing." Matthew said smiling.

Matthew then turned his face back toward Hild who was in the air. "Now then Hild, shall we get down to business?"

Hild was still angry and also grunted a bit. Then she laughed. "Very well." She said. Then she got her sword to use against him.

Matthew knows that Kyosuke's sword will prevail.

And so… Hild and Matthew both began their first yet final battle in the skies.


	7. Chapter 7 - Final Confrontation

Lind and Peorth were watching from up in heaven and have already told the Almighty One what was happening. "Should I stop this?" Lind asked.

"No…" the almighty one said. "This man risked his own life for a goddess and then became a god himself. If he wants to do this alone, that is his choice to make. We will not interfere unless he wants us to." Lind was surprised that the Almighty one would say that about Matthew, but she was starting to think he was right. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him." Lind thought.

"If he does, can I help him?" Peorth asked; "It's the least I can do for treating him the way I did before."

The Almighty One thought about Peorth's request for a minute. "Very well, if he does need help, then I will send you back there." He said. Peorth smiled.

Back at the Morisato residence in the sky, Matthew asked something to Hild. "Before we begin, I have a question for you." Matthew said to Hild.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"Why did you attack Heaven all those years ago? I thought you respected the system and never had any intention of killing gods…" Matthew said; "…Yet you still did it. Why?"

Hild closed her eyes for a second then scoffed and opened them. "I guess there's no harm, I'll tell you" she answered. "Because I didn't take lightly to a human becoming a god, regardless of where they're from. So I killed any god or goddess that was in my way until I found Kyosuke. He was nothing and so are you."

Matthew then had an angry look on his face. "Regardless, I won't let you hurt Peorth again." he said.

"Then let's see what you can do…human." She said. Matthew then had an angry look on his face and flew toward Hild.

"WITH PLEASURE!" Matthew yelled. He went and slashed Hild with Kyosuke's sword. But Hild dodged and got behind him. She manages to cut him, but she became shocked that the wound healed very easily. "Told you it wouldn't be easy." Matthew said. "I can heal pretty fast, didn't you know that?" He asked sarcastically.

Hild was surprised but not impressed. She still knows she is superior to him, but is that truly the case?

"Now it's _MY_ TURN!" Matthew yelled. While dodging a few attacks Matthew finally manages to cut Hild. However the cut was minor considering she moves so fast.

"A futile effort, is that _really_ the best you got?" Hild asked. That was all Matthew could do against Hild, but yet, he still wouldn't give up.

"I'll show you. Trust me, there's more to me than meets the eye." Matthew said. Hild scoffed.

Belldandy, Urd, Skuld, and Keiichi were watching the fight far away on the sidelines.

"To think a god like him could do things like this..." Urd said.

"I know Urd, he's beyond belief." Belldandy said.

"I just hope he can handle her." Skuld said.

"Matthew, I hope you know what you're doing." Keiichi thought.

Their two swords started to clash against each other as they were both fighting, moving faster than fast. It seemed like they were evenly matched.

Then Matthew tried to look through Kyosuke's visions again to see what else he could do. He sees that he has unique speed abilities, a special move with his sword, a move called a "Zekai". "This technique could injure her very badly, but I have to be careful and remember not to let my guard down" he said. So he decided not to use this "zekai" until he thinks it's absolutely necessary. Using his speed, Matthew then moved as fast as he could and managed to cut Hild in all spots Matthew considered would make her weaker: her arms, her knees, her shoulders, and her back. He was right, they were all weak spots but Hild somehow stopped them all from doing any fatal damage. However, Hild realized that Matthew was too fast for her to catch up.

"You fight well for someone who just became a god, but not well enough." said Hild smiling. Somehow Hild managed to get behind Matthew and was then in her child-like form. She then stabbed him right through his chest.

"How? How did she do that?" Matthew thought.

Matthew was in pain and he then fell to the ground.

Matthew was coughing, he hardly was able to move. "Damn it! I-I can't move. Come on, get up!" But Matthew couldn't move an inch and he was nearly about to faint the moment he played right into Hild's attack. Hild then walked up to him. "So much for the so-called 'all powerful god', now reduced to rubble". She said.

Peorth watched as Matthew was about to be killed. She was scared, for she did not want to see someone getting killed again by Hild. Peorth then went back down and went to Matthew. She then held him in her arms and moved away from Hild.

"MATTHEW GET UP, PLEASE GET UP!" She cried.

She tried shaking him, but he could not even move.

"I told you not to come here, Peorth." Matthew said softly.

"Matthew... I couldn't just leave you." Peorth said.

Hild was skeptical yet surprised at the same time.

"Save your breath, he can't help you now." Hild said.

Peorth then thought to herself about how Matthew told her what happened with Kyosuke.

"Matthew, I want to know, do you really love me?" Peorth asked him.

"To be honest Peorth, there have been many things in my life that I haven't been so sure about. But when I see someone like you being hurt, I can't bear it." Matthew said softly.

"Of course I love you, why wouldn't I?" Matthew said smiling.

She smiles as well and kisses his forehead, then lays him back on the ground. She stands up, wipes her tears away, and faces towards Hild.

Then Matthew saw that Peorth somehow had a sort of golden aura surrounding her. Suddenly she began glowing as her outfit changed. It was the same but her outfit was now black and gold.

"You want him? Then you'll have to go through me!" Peorth said seriously.

Matthew, still with hardly any strength left was surprised by the glow and power he could sense within Peorth and that she would protect him. Even considering everything that has happened, she still wouldn't give up.

"Peorth, how can you do that?" Matthew asked softly.

"I guess Kyosuke didn't tell you about this. He tried to train me on how to protect myself and make me stronger. However, he made me swear not to use this new technique unless I absolutely had to. In fact, this is the very first time I've ever used it." Peorth explained.

"Even so Peorth, you know that a technique like that won't last very long." Matthew said.

"I know, which is why I need to be quick about it." Peorth said. "Shall we Hild?"

"Ha, fine. It would be fun to crush this guy's spirit if I hurt you." Hild said.

Peorth then took Matthew's sword and started to battle Hild. It seemed that Peorth was a lot stronger than Matthew was. But as she kept fighting on she kept weakening herself considering her new technique is burning off more energy than her body can supply.

She got hurt so many times, Matthew couldn't bear to watch. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get up to defend her. She then wasted all her energy and changed back.

Hild then summoned an Angel Eater to try and extract her angel. If her angel is taken away, she may fall into a deep unconscious sleep where she may never wake up.

Peorth had prepared for the end. So closed her eyes and prayed. "Please Matthew, I don't want you to die like Kyosuke did. I know that you will protect me." Peorth thought. "Please...HELP ME!"

At that same moment, Matthew somehow heard Peorth's thoughts. Then suddenly felt something he never felt before, a big rush of energy flowing through his body. Then suddenly, his wound in his chest closed up and then he somehow destroyed the Angel Eater without either of their angels being snatched. He then caught Hild's sword, swiftly crushing it to pieces.

Hild had another speechless yet surprised look on her face when she was shocked to see that Matthew managed to get back on his feet so quickly. "Impossible." she said.

"I guess anything is possible, for as long as I live, you will always lose." Matthew said. Hild gasped for she was still speechless. "In my world I have a saying 'Even when my hope is gone, I keep moving along until I make it through'."

"You couldn't have destroyed the Angel Eater so quickly, That's impossible." Hild said softly surprised.

Matthew wondered the same thing and had a surprised look on his face and then smiled at Hild. "Believe me, I didn't know I could actually do something like that either. But I have to admit, it is convenient." He said

Hild then backed away from both of them and then thought to herself.

"To think this boy destroyed the Angel Eater without even breaking a sweat. Is he just making this up as he goes along, or is there something else to all this?" Hild thought.

"Hild, why did you back away just now?" Matthew asked seriously.

Hild was still speechless.

"Peorth, get back. I don't want you getting hurt from this attack I'm about to do. But to do it, I need my sword." Matthew said to her.

Peorth understood, gave Matthew his sword and moved out of the way.

"You know Hild, there is a phrase I've been telling myself when we started fighting. Would you like to know what that is?" Matthew asked.

Hild decided to listen.

"I haven't been playing god. All this time, I've been playing human!" Matthew said out loud.

Then Matthew decided to use his "zekai" attack with his sword to finish her off. "Prepare yourself, Ze-Kai!" he shouted. Then suddenly the clouds became dark converging on Matthew's sword as it was glowing a gold color. Lightning struck down from the sky and into Matthew's sword, absorbing it. He outfit suddenly changes into a golden outfit with gold armor.

"What's wrong Hild, are you afraid?" Matthew asked her.

She stopped her surprised look and answered him. "It's impossible. How is he even able to do that? Even Kyosuke wasn't that powerful." she thought.

"You know, what happened all those years ago; trying to take Peorth hostage, to get Kyosuke to surrender was down right low, even for you. However, that is one mistake you won't live to regret." Matthew said.

"Also, this world is an anime t.v. show in the world I came from. Which means I know the things you did to them before." Matthew explained.

"What?!" Hild said furiously.

"You heard me. I know not too long ago, before I came along, you had an Angel Eater take away both Peorth's and Urd's angels from their bodies, causing them to go into a critical coma. That is something I wont let happen TWICE!" Matthew said.

"So that's how he knows everything, Kyosuke didn't tell him, he knew this all along from the beginning!" Hild thought.

Lind and the Almighty One were listening in as well. "So that explains it." Lind responded.

Then Matthew moved his sword down until it was pointed at Hild with herself too injured to move. Matthew said. "I'll make you a deal, leave Me, Peorth, Heaven, and all the other goddess' alone. Do that and I'll spare you the embarrassment of being defeated _again._ " Matthew said. It didn't seem like his style, but if it meant keeping Peorth and the others safe, he decided to go with it.

"Don't get cocky boy. Even if you are more powerful than me, you'll never destroy me." Hild said. Seems Hild would never surrender to the likes of gods. Matthew was actually surprised that Hild did not accept his offer. Regardless, he continued his attack.

"Oh I beg to differ. So be it. GOLDEN LIGHTNING SWORD SLASH!" Matthew shouted as he ran toward Hild. He yelled loud and managed to hit her with a huge amount of power. Hild then realized it was more powerful than the last resort Kyosuke used against her. Matthew used his sword to shield himself from the blast. When the smoke disappeared, Matthew had tons of scratches on his arms, shoulders, and face; for his healing powers were not kicking in at the moment. However, Matthew was still somehow on his feet. He could see Hild badly injured, and she was too injured to move. Matthew then had golden aura surrounding him. Hild felt like the ground was shaking, but she knew it was Matthew's doing.

"Stay away from me..." Hild said, as she was limping.

"After what you did to Peorth?! Forget it!" Matthew yelled. He was more angry than ever considering the battle the both of them just had. He then flew up high grabbing Hild's neck and almost into space. Everything was silent.

"Now, I'll make this simple for you to understand..." Matthew said in a dark threatening voice. "First of all, you hurt Peorth and made her cry! If you ever do that again or come anywhere near us, I will make you suffer in ways you would not believe." Then started choking her.

"Second, pull any tricks, and I will know of it. For I'm sure you must know an old saying that gods know everything, and it doesn't matter where we may be." Hild was then gasping for breath.

"Third, I want your word. Think of it as a contract if you want, but I wouldn't even think about making deals with you. You stay away from us and anyone close to us or I will make you suffer in ways you would not believe. I'll hurt you in places where you didn't even know you had places!" He then let go of Hild's neck. He then grabbed Hild's face and pushed her back to Earth onto the ground, and she was gasping for air.

"So what's it gonna be Hild? Are you going to stay away or do you want more? For I will not care if you beg for mercy! No one does that to her and gets away with it!" Matthew said.

Hild was then scared of Matthew. "F-Fine. But it's only a matter of time before you lose it as well. All that power you have, it may overwhelm you." Hild said.

"Maybe you're right, but I doubt that. Look, be thankful that I decided to spare your life, but next time, I won't be so merciful. Now leave, before I change my mind." Matthew said.

Hild then escaped back to the demon world.

Matthew was standing for a moment, smiling, then fell to the ground and was about to faint, until Peorth came to him. "For the love of God, please tell me it's over?" he asked. "Yes… it's over." She said. Matthew smiled as he passed out. The others were okay as well, and they all thanked Matthew for what he had done. They had realized Matthew wasn't dead, but unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8 - Honor

Matthew woke up in Keiichi's house two weeks after fainting when ending the battle with Hild. He was in; as he thought, was a regular room in a bed.

Then he noticed Peorth was asleep next to him. Peorth was holding Matthews hand and she was asleep, Matthew started to think she was with him the whole time while he was recovering. He then tried to wake her up. "Peorth, are you alright? Wake up." Matthew said. A few seconds after that Peorth opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Thank the Almighty One you're alright! How are you feeling?" She asked. She was comforting him in a weird way with her chest which freaked him out a bit. After a few seconds trying to move his body, Matthew answered.

"I'm ok! But I'm still a little tired." He said. Peorth was smiling, happy that Matthew was ok.

Just then everyone including Lind entered the room.

"Hey Matthew, how are you?" Keiichi asked.

"Eh, I've been better." Matthew said.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Belldandy asked.

"Considering how I feel now, in a few more days, I'm sure I'll make a full recovery." Matthew said

"What are you doing here Lind?" Matthew asked.

"First of all, I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I may have said to you. I was-" Matthew stopped her.

"Just doing your job. I understand completely." Matthew said

"Second, The Almighty One wants to have a word with you." she answered.

And Matthew was more than willing. So he, Peorth, and Lind headed over to Heaven where the Almighty One is. They entered the room where the Almighty One was floating in front of them. Then He spoke to Matthew.

"You are still a god, and I see that you are doing alright. We are all in your dept. But there is still something we need to discuss." He said.

"Yeah… what is it?" Matthew asked.

"The way you showed your affection toward Peorth; do you truly care about her that much?" He asked.

Matthew answered. "Yes I do, even if I didn't, I'd still protect her. I gave Kyosuke my word that I would take care of her and I won't forget that." he said.

"All those things you said to Hild as well, you were pretty aggressive." Lind said.

"Well... she did piss me off. So I threatened her, hopefully she wont cause any more trouble." Matthew said.

"Kyosuke also told me I can travel in between worlds now considering his energy and mine from my world have become one. I believe that means I can travel in between this world and mine without worrying about that negative energy problem. I can do the same for Peorth as well. My question is, can I take her with me?" Matthew continued.

Lind and Peorth gasped thinking that if Matthew even had the ability to do that. "I wouldn't approve this normally. But considering what you have done for us; so be it." The Almighty One said.

Then Matthew turned to Peorth. "That is, if you want to come with me Peorth." he said. "I can't force you to do anything you don't want to."

After a few seconds of looking down on everything that happened. Peorth shook her head and smiled. "Matthew, I really want to go with you. It's the least I can do. Besides, I want to be with you." She said.

"What do you think we should do first once we get there?" she asked.

Matthew thought of that question for a moment.

"I don't know really, I want you to do what you want without feeling uncomfortable. Maybe we should think about dating each other." Matthew said honestly.

"I would love to, if it makes you happy." Peorth said smiling. So did Matthew.

"But I want you to promise me something." Peorth said.

"What is it?" Matthew asked.

"Don't be so overprotective, I can take care of myself too you know. Also, I want you to just be yourself, no matter how you may act, I'm with you no matter what."

Matthew thought the same thing, he shouldn't be so serious and overprotective. He nodded his head.

"You're right. Alright Peorth, I promise." Matthew said.

Matthew then faced the Almighty One. "I have another request to ask of you." He said.

"What would that be?" the Almighty One said.

"I want you to take some of my power away." Matthew said.

Lind was surprised, as was Peorth.

"What for?" the Almighty One asked.

"It's just a thought, but I heard Hild say that all the power I have may overwhelm me at some point. To be honest, even I really don't want so much power within me." Matthew said.

"I fully agree with him, no one should have that much at their disposal." Lind said.

"Very well, it shall be done. Whenever you need them, I will keep them here under constant surveillance." the Almighty One said.

With that, some of Matthew's power was taken from him and became a regular god just like Peorth.

They hugged each other. Then they headed back down to Keiichi's house with Lind accompanying them.

"Well if you are ready make your wish to her, Matthew." Lind said.

Matthew was nervous. He needed to make sure he gets the wish right and say it very clearly. Matthew walked until he was facing Peorth.

"I want you Peorth, to stay with me forever no matter what happens." Matthew said.

Then after that nothing happened. Until a few seconds had passed, Peorth started glowing. Then a giant cylinder of light shot up in the sky, the wish was accepted by the system.

"Matthew! It was accepted!" Peorth shouted happily.

"Yeah! Now we go to my world. It'll be so great to be back home. But this time, I have someone to take with me." Matthew said.

Matthew tried using the device he had still on his arm to contact his family and friends back home, he turned on the frequency. "Hello is anyone still there?" Matthew asked. He asked the same thing a few times and then got an answer. _"YES MATTHEW, WE HEAR YOU JUST FINE!"_ the voice belonged to Anthony. _"ARE YOU COMING HOME?"_ He asked.

"Yes we are coming home, fire up the portal. It's fixed right?" Matthew asked.

 _"YES, WE FOUND THE PROBLEM THAT OCCURRED, IT WAS A MERE POWER SPIKE, BUT WE HAVE THAT FIXED AND IT SHOULD WORK MORE EFFICIENTLY NOW. WE WILL ACTIVATE IT TO YOUR LOCATION. BUT WAIT, DID YOU SAY 'WE'?"_ Maddison asked.

"Yeah I'm coming home. Fire it up now, and I'll be bringing someone with me, so be sure to give her a warm welcome." Matthew said. He then turned off the frequency one again.

Just then the portal opened in front of them and Matthew and Peorth were ready to go.

"Matthew…" Lind said. Matthew turned to her and then Lind smiled. "Take care of her, and don't forget to come back soon." She said. Matthew smiled; "I will." he said.

With that Matthew transferred some of his energy to Peorth and they both started making the trip back to his own world, the real world. The portal was a lot more stable now than it was before. It seemed like you could just walk through. Peorth was a little scared at first but Matthew told her something. "I'll be with you the whole time." Matthew said to her. Peorth then smiled.


	9. Chapter 9 - End

Matthew and Peorth were still traveling through the portal, then they see the other side. Matthew could see Anthony, Maddison, and his Mother on the other side as clear as day. Then Matthew and Peorth started running to the other side together happily. "Guys! I'm here!" Matthews's mom, Anthony, and Maddison could see the two, they were happy and screaming with glee. The two had passed through safely.

"I look so different.." Peorth said. She then looked at Matthew's face. "Matthew, is that what you really look like in this world?" She asks.

"Yeah, I hope it's not bothering you. My universe's dimensional composition is very different from yours." Matthew said.

"Actually, I love it." Peorth said.

Matthew came up to the others. "Hey guys, I'm home." Matthew said. They started to look at his clothes considering Matthew was still wearing the clothes that Kyosuke gave him. "Wow, those are some pretty cool threads." Anthony said.

"Matthew!" his mother yelled. She was crying as she ran toward him and gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you're ok." She said quietly. She still had her arms around him.

"Mom, there's someone I'd like you to meet." He said. He then turned to Peorth. "This is Peorth, and she needs a place to live." The others looked at her as she was beautiful. "You look gorgeous" Maddison said to her. Peorth then smiled and scoffed to herself. "Well, I do my best." She said. Now Peorth was starting to act more like herself again. "Come on Peorth, try to be nice." Matthew said.

"I know this is all so sudden, but I finally found someone I want to be with." Matthew said to his mother. "Can she join us? Please mom?" He asked

His mom looked more closely at the way her own son and Peorth were looking at each other. His mom seemed happy as well. "Alright Matthew, if this is what you want, that's ok with me." his mom said

"Peorth, we would love you to join the family"

"I'd like that, very much." Peorth said happily.

Peorth then grabbed Matthew from the shoulders and hugged him. "I'm glad to be with you." Peorth said happily.

With that, then Matthew and Peorth got engaged and lived with Matthew's family.

After a few days, everything was great with Matthew and Peorth as they started taking time going all around the world checking out all the great sightseeing spots and spending time together.

They were then looking at the sunset.

"Peorth?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah?" Peorth answered.

"My world, its pretty something isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes, beautiful" She answered. "Thanks for showing me. I love it!"

"I'm so happy that you like it." Matthew said.

"Hey Matthew?" Peorth asked.

"Yeah?"

"When you met Kyosuke in the sword that day, what happened to him?" She asked.

"He was going to disappear forever, but I managed to revive him and send him back to his family at the same moment he left. He also said that I was the better choice for you. I just hope he's doing alright." Matthew answered.

"I hope he is too. I think he should be with his family, where he belongs." Peorth said smiling.

"Kyosuke, I hope you're happy now. Wherever you are." Peorth thought to herself.

"Would you like to see him one more time?" Matthew asked. "We can set up the portal to travel to his universe if you want to."

"That's very sweet of you Matthew, but I think he doesn't need us to visit him." Peorth said. "When I knew him, he was very discreet and wanted to keep secrets. Seeing him again, it might make me sad again. Besides, he would want me to live my life the way I want to."

Matthew nodded his head. "I understand Peorth." He said

Then they held hands and faced each other. Then they kissed.

THE END


End file.
